Salvation
by James Masters
Summary: Yet another Naruxkinxsakuraxinoxhinataxten-tenxsasamexyougito. This is a new story and I am not good at summeries so there My spelling is not that great so no critics
1. So it begins

I do not own Naruto and I probably never will This story will be a harem story so the readers will decide I can assure you that there will be Kin, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Yougito Sasame and fem Kyuubi in the harem.

It was the day after the invasion and an old man was sitting on the spot were his old friend the Hokage fell in battle against his student. Tears were in his eyes as he rembered all the times they shared but what struck him the most is that he could do nothing to redeem himself for being a coward during the battle. His blanched hair that was once the most wild of blonds looked down onto the ruined city. Hr saw the body of the girl that was sacrificed to do the impure world resurrection, the jutsu that was twisted from its origins in the light. The old man sighed and started to do the hand signs for the pure world resurrection. The old man knew what he had to do he was going to revive the sacrifice. He looked down at the poor girl's body and put his own chakra into the girls body. The old man said one word and one alone and it was purity. A tear escaped the mans eyes as the girl started to stir she looked at the old mans face and it resembled something vagly familiar. The face how it showed signs of great joy as well as immense sadness the tone around him was one of a darker color like he has been out in the sun all his life. The smile on his face was evident of her shock that she was alive. The old man began "Well now miss Kin death will no longer take hold of you until your time has come enjoy life little one." Kin knew she had seen the face before right before she died the face of a holy person pleasing in the eyes of God was this person the one who raised her up to meet with God himself. was he the one who also rescued her from hell. Almost like the old man was reading her thoughts he just said "Yes I am the one. Now if you excuse me I have a pain in the ass to take care of under the name of one Orochimaru." In a bright flash he disappeared in a flash almost like he was never there.

The sound village was rocked by screams of pain and suffering by Orochimaru due to his curse. Kabudo was doing the best he could to see the pain but the attempts were futile. Kabudo had just left Orochimarus for a result of medicine when a flash blinded him. The an old man was grinning at the poor snakes misfortune, "Well Orochi it is time to die." The fear was seen in his eyes as he felt his soul being pulled from his body yet again. No matter how much resistance he put the will of death overcame his will to live. "Now from dust you came and to dust you will return." The old man waved his hand and destroyed his body and in another flash of light he dissapered as quickly as he appeared.

Back in Konoha Kin was running for her life she was so scared if the mob of people would do to her if they caught her. She felt herself being picked up by strong arms and carried at an even faster rate. She looked up and saw the same old man that freed her from the cluches of death. Almost as soon as she recognized him he about faced and put her down like a father does to his child. The mob started to catch up and anger prelevated threw the old mans face. The mob started to surround the both of them but as soon as they started to move in they were stopped by the power around the old man. There was a boom in his voice as he yelled "How dare you harm this child. Will you harmed another because your hate blinds you? I think this will not be the case. Now see things threw the child you have harmed eyes." There was great shrieks of pain and suffering throughout the crowd as they fell on there knees with all of the pain that had been inflicted on the child. The old man smiled when he saw the pain on the villagers eyes there was nothing he could do to stop them before but now that he was here he was going to make the council and villagers suffer for there misdeeds. Some of the villagers were scared for life with the sheer amount of torture that they put Naruto threw. If looks could kill all of the villagers would be dead.

Kin looked at the old man again and saw the undying mercy in his face as well as righteous anger in his face. He looked down at her face and said to her "I must be going soon but before I go i will introduce you to who I want you to be with. You both have went threw much already so come."

The two of them walked in silence she saw who the old man was refering to a boy crying over a death of a relative and grandfather. The old man looked at Kin again and told her yet again "Call upon me in your day of trouble I will lead you and you will follow me." The old man disappeared yet again back to the sky were he came.

Kin started to walk up to the crying blond and put her hands on his shoulders and the two of them locked eyes. He recognized the girl as one of the sound nins that were in the Chuunin exams. Kin looked down in shame as a hostile look appeared on his face but as soon as Naruto saw that look he recognized it almost imminently. 'Looks like she was beat almost as much as me might as well have comfort each other.' Naruto thought.

To Kin's surprise she was embraced by the boy who's eyes spoke of hate to her. She stood there crying in his arms and the deaths of her teammates struck a cord on her heart. She would never see them again but she would have life while they were in death. Both of them saw each others loss and stood there for what seemed to be an eternity comforting each other with their loss. A voice spoke in the back of Kin's head saying "There is a time for everything a time to be embraced to be alone a time to lagh and weep. There is a proper time for everything''

Somehow kin was found comfort in that and her embrace deepened to the blond. A smile spread across her face and both of there tears became less and less. Naruto looked into the former sound girls eyes and saw the need she was in now more clearly than ever a need to be loved unconditionally a need to find help even though she didn't deserve it. The same voice echoed in the back of Kin's mind again saying ' Love is patient Love is kind it does not easily anger it keeps no record of wrong it always trusts it always protects it never fails.'

A look of pacient love was in both of there eyes and both of them knew that Kin was going to have a hard time with that sound headband on Naruto finally spoke to the girl saying "You need to put a slash threw that headband to mark that you rebelled against the sound or you might be executed."

Kin quickly took off her headband and slashed it in the center with one of Naruto's kuuni. Naruto smiled at her she was his and he was hers a love that could bear the test of time. The two slowly walked away from the memorial stone in complete silence and enjoying each others company. The two slowly walked into the village expecting a daily beating and a chased from a mob of villagers but from the looks of the villagers it looked like they were seeing a ghost of the past. As the two of them past some of the villagers remarked "Dreadfully sorry Namakaze-sama" or "Welcome home honorable son." along those lines. Naruto had no idea of what was going on with the villagers. He would have expected the villagers to have tried to chance both of them outside the village and kill both of them right then and there. Naruto slowly made his way to the council room and to his surprise some of the council members bowed to him in respect. Hiashi stood up and spoke "Namakaze-sama welcome to the council and Donzo get out of his seat."

A smirk was thrown across Donzo's face as he said "Arishi was the last of the Namakazes this is not a Namakaze he is a demon and he has brainwashed all of you in thinking he is the son of the fourth hokage. This is terms for execution."

A loud boo was herd throught the council as Danzo was saying those things about Naruto. The representative from the haruno clan spoke "Donzo get out of here you old war halk cant you see the resemblance its to striking to not see who his father was. Come up here you have earned it boy. From what witnesses say he successfully beet the Shikaku demon and its host. From the looks of his records so many of his accomplishments were directed to Sasuke and that little liar took all the credit for it. It says in his records that Naruto fell protecting Sasuke from a bloodline when Kakashi told the council that Naruto himself beet it. All in favor of making Naruto a jonin say I" A loud chorus of I's was herd thought the council. Hiashi decided to be smart and asked the council "All in favor of stripping Sasuke from the ninja program say I" Another series of I's was herd thought the council. Naruto was happy as a clam not only was he a new jonin but Sasuke was forced out of the ninja program. The thought that went threw his head was ' Could this day get any better.'

Hiashi addressed the council about the girl that walked in with Naruto "Honorable members of the council from what is seen of this girl before you she was part of the sound now what do we do with her?"

Naruto was the first to speak up "This girl has a name and she was manipulated by Orochimaru himself into serving him. She seeks full amnesty. Kin here could tell us all she knows about the sound its strengths and weaknesses were to strike and she could act as a double agent for us in the leaves. Kin dear tell us your tail be sure to include every detail no matter how insignificant."

The council seemed to be split in half it was either to execute her or to listen. Kin began her tail and the council seemed to approve of giving her a full pardon for all of the useful information. She gave locations of bases the nins and there weakness and the twisted splicing that went on. The ones that were going to scream for her execution switched their vote to a full pardon but had to be monitored by at least a jonin.

Kin had just finished her tale and the council grinned at Kin and gave her a full pardon but had to be monitored. Naruto volunteered to look over kin. Hiashi smiled and some of the shinobi council members approached Naruto after the council meeting. All that was said was about the arranged marriages between their clans. Now Naruto was swamped with girls.

Finished with the first chapter now there is room for two more people now you will decide who the other two are.


	2. true redemption

I do not own Naruto and I probably never will This story will be a harem story so the readers will decide I can assure you that there will be Kin, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Yougito Sasame and fem Kyuubi in the harem.

It was mid afternoon after Naruto Namakaze left the council room for the third time today. A loud screem was herd throught the village as Sasuke relised he did not have his curce seal anymore to give him the ultamate power. A smile came upon the old man in the high heavens as the curce sealed victumes from the snake relised what had happened when Orochimaru had actually died. The Old man went to the former sound village and teleported the people to the hidden leaf village. With one look at the old man the guards lifted the gates and bowed in submission to the old man. A look on the old mans face was a smile that warmed the hearts of the abused and the downtroddened, it provided hope to the hopeless and rest for the werry and love to the broken hearts. The old man with the crowd of the former sound nins made the way slowly to the council building to see that they would have protection in the leaves. The old man somehow knew of Kimimarus condition and spoke to him " Son you and your clans sins are forgiven be healed." 

A beautiful silver light came around his lunds and healed Kinimaru compleatly and effectivly without pain only the relief of an uncloged lungs. Kimimaru looked at the old man with a look of hope in his eyes was radient. The party moved at a resonable pace to the place were the former sound nins would meet with fate and destiny but they didn't know that the old man that walked with them controled fate life death and destiny there was no way that they were going to die today. Before the former sound army knew were they were the old man stood before the council staiting what he saw in the sound. Most of the sound nins were suprised that the old man that captured them was yelling at the council to spare their lives. The stern look on the old mans face was one of power and privlage but kind enough to spare the lives and lend a hand to the unprivlaged at all times. The shinobi council and the council of elders caved in and admitted defeat to the old man he had clearly out witted all of them and he was working on destroying the civilaian council. One by one they all fell to his persasion and logic not only had he outsmarted a Nara but as well as the entire council with him. The council of elders knew they herd that voice before but they didn't know were after all of thoes years. One brain clicked and he reconised the voice of Kami himself the gardian of this land he had helped found the hidden leaf village and help the first hokage some of the older council members fainted on the spot when they fainally relised who that person was they almost had a heart attack. The civilaian council was still ingnorant and sceptical of the identy of this old man. Kamis anger burned to an all time high he had protected them from weaker of demons and told the forth how to defeat the nine tail fox yet they didn't show him any reconition of who he was. to say he was pissed off would be an understatement on the verge of an insult. The civilain council stood there mocking the gardian of Konoha with such slander. The gardian could take it no more and started to yell. 

"I have protected this village in the spiritual battle against the demons that wanted to plegue this village. Without me this village would be gone forever. The only reson why I am taking the former sound nins here is because Orochimaru pissed me off. Why not piss him off more than ever by taking his beloved army to the place were he hates the most. Ninja council and council of elders my your decendents be blessed for the next thousand generations. Civialan council may you and your family be cursed for four generations because you have not seen who I am. I must go back to my relm see ya later."

In a bright flash the gardian dissapered yet again. The shinobi council and council of elders were very pleaced with themselves.

In the high heavens the gardian was bowing before a throne with his head bowned in submission before the creator of the universe and all things in it. "My lord,"the gardian started "I have done the thing that you wanted me to bo my Lord."

"Very good Michael. You have done well. Lets take a look down in hell and see how Orochimaru is fairing knowing he will never get out."

A few screems were herd from Orochimaru's mouth. Never in his life had he been suffering so much and this suffering would last for eternity.

Back on the earth Naruto was proud that he got himself a few girls he was on his bed when he saw a firmiliar swewer that usually held the great and powerful kyuubi, lord of the demons, and prisinor to Naruto. Naruto noticed that the kyuubi was not their but instead of a cring young girl. Her tears was herd by Naruto and he did what he always have done went over and comforted the girl. (sorry a little bit of my personality is rubbing off on Naruto) He was embracing the girl and rubbing her back ever so slowly to try to calm her down between gasps she was saying "Naruto (sob) I am (sinffile) so sorry. (sob for a minuit) I didn't (cry) know how much (sob) I hurt you."

Naruto was rocking her back and forth comforting her saying "Shh its ok. Dont worry everything is forgiven."

"You dont understand I'll never be forgiven. I betraied the creator to follow the decevor."

Naruto's warm blue eyes seemed to comfort her. She started to sob less and less untill she could speak clearly. She calmed down and when their eyes met she could not look at them dirrectly eye to eye. She was looking one way while he was looking dirrectly at her trying his best to get her to look him in his eye. Naruto faianlly spoke and told her " I am sure God will forgive you kyuubi because I do."

"Little Naruto I can not be forgiven no mater how hard I try. I am what I am and I'll never see the angles or the knigdom again. He came to save humans not demons." She almost started to cry again untill she fianally met his eyes for the first time in years.

"Kyuubi I see who you realy are. You just are human as I am since you were sealed in me. Remember you said when I die you die as well. So that makes you human."

"No I will go dirrectly to hell. I have bean seperated from the light for melenia. There is no way he will forgive me."

"Yes that may be but you have a pardon for your sins against me."

The kyuubi started to cry again but not of tears of sadness but of tears of joy. She knew she did not deserve it but he gave her forgivness unconditionally.

(C. Banker: Lets let the curtin fall on this sene and so see ya to this seen.)

Early the next morning Naruto woke up to find a red head in his bed along with a black haired girl. Naruto thought to himself '_I know who the red head is but the black haired must be Kin.'_

There was a flash of light and the gardian was seen infrount of the three of them. He did not seem realy happy to see the kyuubi again and deliver the message from the creator. Naruto shook the kyuubi up to fing a scroll adressed to one Serin. The kyuubi took the scroll opened it and smiled. A tear of joy excaped from her eyes as she read the scroll.

_'To miss Serin_

_You know I normally do not do this but come to the high heavens and see what I will do for you.'_

_From Lord Most high.'_

The gardian looked away to see that demon happy for once. She had seen God face to face yet she betraied him. Now the Lord Most High had forgiven her of her transgressions and made her holy again. It was almost unherd of. A demon feeling sorry for its sins against the Lord. The kyuubi had receved a chance of a fifetime and took it.

"Lets go Serin. Naruto she will be back in a while." The gardian said.

Vote time

How shoud Naruto take the redemption of the kyuubi ?

Who shoudl be in the haram?

Hana

fem Haku

Anko

Younger Tsunade


	3. easter special

I do not own Naruto and I probably never will This story will be a harem story so the readers will decide I can assure you that there will be Kin, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Yougito Sasame and fem Kyuubi in the harem.

Chapter 3 Easter special

High in the havens The Lord most high was setting up for another banquet for all of the souls that were in His realm. The King of all the universe made from his slender was walking with one of his fallen creations. 

"My Lord," the kyuubi started "I do not deserve this."

"No you don't but I will forgive you in full. The boy they call Naruto is actually the first person to actually forgive a demon for its transgressions."

"He was the only one to do so and he probably be the only one. Thank you My Lord for redeeming me."

"I already did redeemed you on that morning so long ago in human years."

The kyuubi was shocked at what the Lord of all the earth already did redeemed her on resurrection Sunday. The kyuubi started to stutter "W w what you already did? I thought it only applied to humans."

The Lord of the universe smiled and just blatantly said "You were sealed into a human and when he dies you also die making you mortal. Thus giving you a second chance."

The kyuubi was in shock not only was she pardoned by Naruto but the Lord Most high redeemed her. The kyuubi bowed and went back to earth.

Back on earth Naruto was getting worried the kyuubi had left with the guardian to go to high heaven and had not returned yet. A bright flash surrounded the room and when the flash dissipated there stood the kyuubi in her full glory as an angle. Naruto looked speechlessly at her with his mouth hanging open she actually had been reedemed by the Lord Most High. The kyuubi went over and embraced her kins men reedemer. The one she was sent to be imprisoned to redeemed a demon and gave her back her wings. To say Naruto was suppressed was the least she see he was completely dumbfounded. "Naru-kun," the kyuubi asked like an angel "don't you like my form?"

A look of sheer happiness went around Naruto's face the only thought that had been going threw Naruto's mind at that time was 'She must have been truly redeemed.' "Kyuubi have you been forgiven?"

"Isn't it obvious that I have?" The kyuubi did a complete twirl around enjoying her redemption. "And this is all because of me being sealed in you. Thank you so much. 

"I don't know."

"Well I have and the Creator of all has invited you to come and enjoy a feast with the hosts of heaven."

"Is that a very good thing then and what is the feast for?"

"Well you are very privileged at that and the feast is the resurrection feast."

"Resurrection feast what does that mean?"

"You honestly don't know? Well it is the feast commutating the Christ when he rose from the dead."

"Who is the Christ?"

The kyuubi just had to laugh until she relised he was serious. She then blushed a cherry red and her reply was simple "He is Jesus of Nazerous. I use to believe and tremble at his name but now I serve him."

"Thanks kyuu let me get ready."

"Not with human cloths you wouldn't, the God of the universe will provide you with garments of light."

The kyuubi and Naruto disappeared in a flash of light and the two of them appered in a field full of flowers. The guardian of Konoha smiled and greeted the honored guest. 

"Michael would you help me escort Naru-kun here to the banquet room."

Micheal led the two to the room were the Lamb of God was sitting on the throne. The Kyuubi bowed in submission, Naruto soon followed the kyuubi. The Lamb of God spoke to them, "Come and enjoy the banquet. This celebration will be very special this year. Lets go."

The three of them walked into the banquet room and it was noisy at least 100 decibels. A wide spred hush spred threwout the hall when some of the angels recognized Serin, one of the strongest of the fallen angles standing in her glory once again as an angel. Most of the angles who fought in the battle for heaven. A loud up cry was herd throughout the hosts of Heaven when Sarin's name was there for the feast. A tear of sadness left Sarin's eyes as she her the cries of when she was redeemed. Those who knew what happened in Konoha 12 years ago celebrated the redemption a demon. The ones who didn't like that Sarin was redeemed were confused until they found out why she was redeemed. In the banquet there was food from all over the world form apple pies and chocolate from the Americas to hagas from Scotland. The feast was near the beginning when The Christ stood up and broke Bread and gave it to the guests. In the same way after the banquet he took the wine and spread it throughout the hall. The Christ smiled and the banquet was concluded. 

Naruto and Sarin went back down to earth to find the sun shining in noon day with an ANBU knocking at their door for a mission. Naruto opened the door to find him out of breath and painting between pants he said "Lord Naruto you have been chosen to led a mission to retrieve the last Uchiha by the council. Now who is this young lady she looks like an angle."

"Well believe it or not she was called the kyuubi before she was made perfect again."

A look of shock spread across his face and just spoke "Very well you know that I have to report to the council about this."

"I know."

Naruto packed up his gear and met with the team he was supposed to retrieve Sasuke with. There before him stood Shikamaru Choji Neji and Kiba. Naruto came in with the former kyuubi. Shikamaru bowed and asked him were to. "Serin find that blasted Uchiha's sent and lets follow it. 10 to 1 he is looking for someone that could give him more power. What he doesn't relies real power comes from the bonds you make and are willing to protect."

Serin just said "Found it." and the six of them were off on the trail ot Iwa.

C. Banker: Now that was cool 

Serin : I'll say I'll be damned again if we fail this mission

Naruto : hey banker I think your jumping the gun. This was not supposed to happen this soon.

C. Banker : Remember Naruto with Orochimaru gone he would have fled anyways. Before I forget Happy Easter everyone time to go to church. 

Pastor :Grace mercy and peace be you

and the church serves started 

who should be in the harem

Tyuuya 1

younger tsunade 1

hana 1

temari 1

and thoes were all of the votes :(

can people please review I love rewievs. Tell me something anything there was over 800 hits in the first two chapters alone you guys must love me


	4. Sasuke retrival pt 1

Hey this is the forth chapter of salvation I hope you guys liked my easter special well you know if you read any Naruto fan fictions that I do not own Naruto and the pools will be closed in two chapters so i want to here your oppinions. Becides that I have receved private messages for this story critising me dirrectly calling me filthy Christian another saying there is no God. I got one from a Johova Whittness saying 'How dare you belittle the ark angle Michal. He was the person who died on the cross.' Even if you ask me to divulge their pen names I will not they know who they are.

Sasuke retrievle part 1

The six ninjas were running threw the woods to catch up yo the newest trador but what confrounted them as the first obstical was the tradors older brother himself. A cold look spred threw the kyuubi's face as she was reading who he realy was. What she saw was something that she never wished to see form a fellow woman rape by a father. She herself was raped by the evil one himself just for the pleaure of it all. A slow tear made it down her cheak as she started to cry. Naruto looked over to the former kyuubi. Naruto looked at Itachi and saw the hurt in his eyes but didn't know as much as the Sarin. An air of mystery was shown threw his eyes according to Naruto but he could not place it where he saw that look on a particular face. He only saw the helplessness in his eyes the ones that cried out to be free. A long forgotten tune started itself up again 'There is hope for the helpless rest for the werry and love for the broken heart,' (thank you Third Day for writting this song) then the tune faded away when another started 'Come here and cry on my sholder I'll hold you till its over I'll recsue you tonight.'(thank you however wrote this song). It seemed strange to Naruto that a tune like that suddenly played in his head but the person was soposed to be a man who had forsaken his emotions for power long ago why in the world would he cry. Sarin looked at Naruto and wispered "That Itachi person is faking who she realy is."

Naruto wispered back "But Itachi is a boy and always was and always will."

"No she was born a girl but the Uchiha were sexist and made her hide her real gender but whenever she droped the genjutsu she was raped by her father her name is Saruko."

Naruto looked up to find Itachi had not moved it seemed to him like she was frozen in time untill she was releced. "Saruko Uchiha in self defence against the Uchiha you are cleared of the massacar that you had committed."

Saruko started to move again but her thoughts were all out of wack when the one she was after is the very one that forgave her. 'How in the world does he know who I realy am?' Saruko thought 'this defies all logic no one around his age should know who I was and who is this girl that seems to have eyes that could perce my soal.'

"How do you know who I realy am?" Saruko questioned

"Because Sarin here told me." Naruto responded "Now will you help us get your renagade brother or are you here to try to capture me yet again know this if you decided to come back to Konoha with us you will be treated as a hero if we fuge the truth a little bit."

Saruko thought about it a bit and droped the genjutsu around her and reviled a one of the most beautifull wemon and probably could nock Ino off her throne as the hottest konoichi in Konoha. She gave a smile and tilted her head and the boys exept for Naruto flew back with a nosebleed. Saruko smiled again and remembered that most of the men in Konoha were perverts but it seemed to Saruko that Naruto was a rare exeptian. Naruto smiled at Saruko but it quickly faded their mission was to bring Sasuke back and not bring his new older sister but she would prove very benificial in helping bring him back but to make it seem more real like Sarin would have to make a blood clone and make a real Itachi to formanly capture the remagade Uchiha with ese without hurting him to badly but if Sasuke got to the border of Iwa they were good as dead because Iwa embraced tradors of Konoha with open arms before and after the war. Saruko started to run with the group and out her headband onto the cloned body of the fake Itachi. Everyone was bound to find out eventually who Itachi realy was and now she could start over with a fresh start at a new life as a woman and be the person who she always was. A brief walk later (yes jumping threw trees is their walking) they had almost cought up to the renagade Uchiha but they were about 20 miles away from him.

with Sasuke

It had been a susessfull defection for Sasuke and he was curently walking at a very slow pace for a ninja with a scrach across the forhead. He was near the border of Iwa and curently on his way to join that village. A slow pace like Sasuke was going attracted the attention of the last remaining gardian of Iwa. His comrades have long sence died in war time against the leaves. The last remaining gardian saw the scrach across Sasuke's forhead and smiled at this. He also saw the Uchiha crest on his back this was even better than he ever antisipated the last Uchiha had defected from his home to come to Iwa for more power he must allert the Iwakage. The last gardian took out one of his clockwork birds and wrote a message saying

'_To my Lord Iwakage_

_I have just spotted the 'Last' Uchiha with a scrach across his headband he seems to want to be a missing nin but if he wherever he goes he will be concidered a hero. I do belive that Konoha will or has sent teams to retrieve him back._

_Yours Gardian of Iwa_

The last gardian sent his clockwork on its way to Iwa headed dirrectly for the kage.

chapter end

Naruto: Looks like C. Banker strikes again

Sarin: OH ya it is intresting that he can even help the darkest of hearts

Saruko: I wasn't that dark I was just missunderstood

C. Banker :Lets not talk about how dark she was but now she is living in the light

Sarin : Ya she may be in the light right now but is she going to be with Naruto

C. Banker: That is for me to know and you to find out.


	5. Sasuke retrival pt 2

There are a few reasons why this chapter is so late 1) church got a lot more interesting when I went to another church. 2) school was a living nightmare 3) I was in a sport during the spring.

I do not own Naruto so here is a peom Roses are red vilots are blue I do not own Naruto so please dont sue

Back in Konoha things were getting hectic with the last Uchiha gone to the enemy village that they smacked down with the yellow flash. Everything was on standby the missions stopped while the citizens were all nervous could the son of the former Hokage capture that Uchiha and take him back to his rightful home on the execution chamber, he was most likely going to be executed but not before they insured the Uchiha survival. The Huyuuga council was in a tizzy as well and that is saying something.

Back on the road Sarin and crew were jumping threw the trees looking for any trace of the renegade Uchiha. As the hours past so did the hope of finding Sasuke at all he was probably all the way to Iwa now. When the crew was just about to give up a clearing opened up before them. The moon was high in the sky and the star lights were seen all around. Sarin smiled and remembered when the stars were first formed. She was there on the soon to be earth when it was formless and void she saw the light when it was first formed pure and she had helped the deceiver corrupt the world now she was helping to save it. Naruto and the crew looked exhausted beyond belief so Sarin set down a scroll and summoned a house made out of earth. Sarin and the crew stepped inside and slept a peaceful night for once. As the crew reached the border of Iwa the ground became a lot more rocky and more rugged. Every now and then there was a skeleton of a shinobi laying to the side of the rode that has been there for a number of years. The retrieval party came up on an old battlefield that was said to be haunted by the ghosts of the past. Running threw the battlefield was a dismal task everywhere they went it seemed they were going up trenches and back down again. Naruto saw something strange pointing out of one of the trenches he bent down to retrieve it and found out was a helmet with an iron spike sticking from the top. The shape of the spike was a little like a kunie but so very different for Naruto it seemed that the person who wore the helmet got killed by the round part of a kunie but it didn't make any sense to him. Naruto put the helmet on and Sarin had just turned around and it looked like she was seeing one of the expelled angles from the war. She motioned for everyone to get behind her at once and got into an attack possession. Naruto looked at her and asked "Why are you looking like you are going to attack me we are friends aren't we?"

"Everyone run I'll take care of this demon impersonation."

"Its me Naruto." And he took the helmet off. Sarin looked suspiciously at him and moved up close to him. Seeing he was telling the truth Sarin Slapped him upside the head and yelled at him for what seemed like ages. Quietly Naruto took out a scroll of sealing and sealed the helmet into it seeing how it is a valuable artifact. Moving threw the battlefield rather slowly was a girl about the age of nine or then and herd the commotion her eyes were a pale green and it looked like she had a lot of bruising around her body. As she approached the group her body wanted to shrink away out of fear of pain from the shinobi that were passing threw until she herd a voice saying to trust the group because they had a queen among them. The young girl started to approach the group when Neji noticed her chakra signature and demanded "Come on out here and show yourself and we will not hurt you." The little girl reluctantly came out of the shadows of one of the trenches and Serin smiled at her sensing the hatchibi's chakra signature coming off of the young girl "Come on out we will not hurt you. I can feel you hosts fear hatch can you ease it a little bit she needs to be comforted by everyone. It will be for the best. Oh and before I forget you have been redeemed by your host when you were sealed in her and have reserved salvation and a full pardon."

The little girl felt the demons shock when he hard that and her body mimicked the shock. Serin smiled again and brought the little girl close to her. Serin bent down until she was at eye level with her and asked "Little one what is your name?"

The little girl seemed to think about it for a moment "Well the hatchibi calls me Cub and people like you call me demon."

Naruto looked down at the girl and smiled his foxy smile and said "Now now little one neither of those names are suitable for someone like you. Your not an animal or a demon so those names will not due. We will come up with a name for you. By the way did you see a black haired kid come by here with a konoha headband on?"

"I did see someone fitting that description and he went to the other side of the old battlefield."

"Come with us then you know this place better than any of us." Shikamaru stated

The young girl led them threw a plain that was marked with skeletons with both a regular helmet and one of the pointed hat helmet and once in a while there was a fadded stars and stripes on a helmet. There was a skeleton with a weird face like mask. The team got to the other side and in the first hill there was what looked to be a belt of mini kunies all strapped together in a near little line. Next to that there was a rusted barrel still caped and it had a skull and crossbones emblem across the barrel showing whatever was in there was deadly. Crossing the next few hills there was an old bunker with someone still in it but until they got close to the door they found it was a very much alive Sasuke Uchiha with one of the guardians of Iwa with him telling him how much power can be gained in Iwa. The Uchiha looked like a kid in a candy store he would be promoted to jonin if he joined and he be able to kill anyone in Konoha in the upcoming war. The guardian noticing the chakra signatures turned around and fired an earth jutsu at the group. Serin blocked the entire thing and blasted one of her own knocking out the last guardian. Sasuke fled yet again and the team just left him there to lay unconscious until they came back. The chance was still going on and on while they passed a bunch of ghost like solders Serin didn't have time to send the demons back to hell but there wasn't the time to do so. Each one of the solders had an iron cross around there neck as well as a red sash around there right arm. Most of the face looked grim in defeat while they marched there way towards the old battlefield some were running for what seemed to be for there lives. The old pantaloon seemed to be running strait threw the field and into the borders of the land of fire. As the team got further and further into enemy territory they passed the grave of Obito the further they got the closer they got to the renegade Uchiha. Sasuke seeing they were going to catch up to him threw something on the ground and he disappeared in a swirl of stones. The team seeing how they lost the renegade Uchiha stopped and walked back to the battlefield to spend the night. The team seeing that the guardian was still knocked out put chakra restrain seals on him and cuffed him up for them taking a prisoner. Naruto and Serin went out to look for any food and found plenty of canned rations that had lasted over the years. After the team ate each one of them scoured the battlefield looking for anything useful every now and then they found a saber that had been rusted over tons of little kunie later Serin telling that they were bullets but they could still be useful. Helmets were collected as well as a few waterlogged books which seemed to be in a different language. The entire battlefield was picked clean of anything that could potentially become useful for later. Naruto did his favorite jutsu and found the trenches went on for miles and miles in all directions and the shadow clones did the same thing as everyone else on the old battlefield. Each one fell into an exhausted sleep in the bunker were brave solders died. The next morning several coins were found but much to the dismay of the team they couldn't read the language they were written in only the numbers that was a date on them. A silver one said 1910 and had the half mark on it others said 1899 to 1915 and also between 1939 to 1944 on them, hoes coins were later strung and made into necklaces for themselves. By about 3 pm the next day they were out of the battle sight and running all the way back to Konoha with the things they found. At the main gate the chunin guards saw three unknown people comming up with the retrieval team one when he got close was a guardian of Iwa the other two were unknown females. The team made there way to the Kage tower and told Tsunade that retrieving Sasuke had been a failure but they got the demon container of hatchibi and the last guardian of Iwa as well as an Uchiha who had been missing at the time of the massacre. The positives out waded the negatives and so the mission was considered a success they had went above the expectations of everything even when it went from an A-class mission to and S-class mission. As a relaxation period progressed on into the night the coins and bullets were strung and the books later found out to be diaries, that couldn't be read, were dried, and the helmets were restored using Serins memories of the different helmets before the great flash that almost wiped out the entire human race. Serin carefully translated the diaries and found some rather interesting things about the trenches. Serin smiled once again as she strung the remain thousand bullets.

Next chapter A voice of the forgotten


	6. Chapter 6

Voices of the forgotten

It was well into the night while Serin was still working hard by candle light tirelessly translating the journals. She looked over to the bed where Naruto was holding Kin in another one of her nightmares of her days at the sound village. The warm bed looked so much more inviting than it ever had been for a long while but Serin knew that in the morning the books would still be there so she pressed onward. As she translated she came by very familiar battles in both the allied and axis powers each one had a different perspective. Normandy battle of the bulge and other minor battles she remembered. A tear escaped from her eye as she remembered the hell of those battles. Nothing glorious as later described to the future generations hell pure hell men getting blown up and blood everywhere and the English channel which is now The wave country was stained crimson from the amount of blood in the water. (Yes I am a history nerd got a problem with it?)

Serin was now getting up to make herself a pot of coffee and just chug it down. It was well into the night when Serin's first candle went out and she had to get another. It was approaching the 6 o'clock hour when she herds Naruto get up to begin his morning run around the village. She had just got done with a book from a little after the 2nd Great War when Kin got up to make breakfast for the three of them until she noticed Serin with darker than Garra's bags around her eyes. What Kin said would define her as a mother later in life "Serin get to bed. I know you have been up all night young lady go to sleep." and near the end of what Kin was saying Serin passed out from lack of sleep. Kin just went over to the counter and started making hers and Naruto's breakfast. Kin was making the ninja breakfast, an extremely high energy meal made of sausage egg cheese hash browns (the good kind not the fast food ones) green peppers and onions. Around 7:30 Naruto came back from his morning run around the village and his morning training. Naruto smelled the air and his mouth started to water for that almost perfect breakfast. Naruto, while he was eating saw a note on one of the books that said _' Take to library.'_

Quietly Naruto talked with his beloved Kin to help Serin sleep a little bit after that long and tiring night. Kin served their breakfast and ate while waiting for the day to actually start. Both of them knew that it would be a long day and another night for Serin. Naruto quietly told his beloved Kin "I am going to study the bingo books and try to replicate some of the most powerful shinobi's jutsu or make some of my own based off of them. So I will be home late. Can you take these's books to the library for me?"

"Yes I can, try to work on the sound based jutsu."

"Why sweetheart? Just don't tell me because you want me to."

"Because my love. I am one of the only ones who can do sound braced jutsu."

"I will my beloved don't worry about a thing


End file.
